28 Elites
by NekoHitori
Summary: Based off of the livejournal meme. Drabbles out of the life of a Special Ops Elite.
1. Horny Kodas

Yes, I finally gave in and started the lj '28' ficlet challenge. The subject? My beloved OC Sangheili Kodas 'Kelamee. Please feel free to make a comment on what I can improve on. Just don't demand that I "HURY UP AND RITE ANUTHER KAYTHKZ!" I'm a college student with not much free time; I will write at my own pace. And if anybody has any suggestions/prompts for a story, all you have to do is ask. Just keep in mind that I don't plan to write anything sexual in nature (as demonstrated with the following), nor will I guarantee that I will use your suggestions. Thank you.

**Title:** "Horny" Kodas  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Halo universe, no matter how much I want to. However, Kodas, Sadoc, and any other OCs that might occur do belong to me. It's not quite like having my own Elite, but it'll have to do for the time being.

"Are you certain that this will work?" Kodas 'Kelamee asked his brother, apprehension filling his voice. Sadoc waited a few breaths. Sure enough, the younger of the two's mandibles began to clack, a nervous tick that developed over the years and refused to go away.

Sadoc spread his lower mandibles in a wide grin. "Of course I am, little brother. You don't trust me to not lead you astray?"

Kodas forced his mandibles to behave. "It is not you that I don't trust, Sadoc. It is your source of information."

"Please. I translated the documents myself. Humans are _terrified_ of the creatures. The very sight of them strikes fear into their hearts."

A snort. "You're exaggerating."

Sadoc laughed. "A little. But believe me, with my help, you will not fall."

Kodas just sighed and allowed his brother to continue on with the preparations. With the upcoming battle being his first, the blue-armored warrior was eager to accept help from Sadoc, who was far more experienced in combating humans.

Kodas couldn't help but look at the black armor his brother wore with envy. As soon as he proved his skills on the battlefield, Kodas knew he would be in the running to join the Special Ops. It was a family tradition, and the Sangheili fully intends to carry it on with his sibling.

All he had to do was survive this fire-fight and he will be in the clear.

"And we are done." Sadoc lightly punched Kodas in the back, jarring him away from his thoughts. "Don't worry. I know you will fight with honor and do our father proud."

Straightening up, Kodas placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, a show of affection that they only displayed in private. "I will not fail."

Unggoy squealed as they dodged around the black-clad legs of the pacing Sangheili. They didn't know why or how long he was there; as far as they knew, he was pacing outside of the airlock ever since the troops crossed over into the human ship. Grumbling to themselves, they wearily made their way past the obstacle, minds only on the idea of rest.

Sadoc looked up sharply as he heard the voices of his kind. There! A small splash of red against blue. Kodas lived!

Why does he look so angry?

"Kodas! I knew you would triumph!"

"Ha! No thanks to you!"

Sadoc blinked in surprise at the vehemence in his brother's voice. "What do you mean? The sight of a devil is supposed to strike fear into the humans."

"Fear? Ha! Your stupid horns and tail didn't scare them. The humans all laughed the moment they saw me!" Ripping the offensive scraps of fabric off of his armor, Kodas stormed out the door.

"Look at the bright side," Sadoc called out to his brother. "At least the humans were easier to hit."


	2. Plotting Kodas

And here's the second installment for the 28 meme. I noticed, belatedly, that I didn't mention the time frame the last one took place. These stories will jump around the time line, so I'll make sure to say when they happen. _'Horny' Kodas_, as well as this one, occurs before the Halo games.

And again, please feel free to point out any grammar errors I might have, as well as anything else that I might be able to improve on. Thankee!

**Title:** Plotting Kodas  
**Time Line:** Pre-Halo  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the world of Halo. Bad for me, good for everyone else.

oOoOoOo

"Grah! Those nasty, loathsome, dirty, dishonorable little insects!"

Kodas looked up from his reading as his brother stormed into their quarters. 'Huh. I wonder who got under Sadoc's skin this time.' "And those adjective, adjective, adjective insects would be?"

Sadoc snorted in amusement. "You missed an adjective, little brother."

"And you didn't answer my question, older brother."

Mandibles clacking in irritation, the elder of the pair relented and shared what he overheard a small contingent of Jackels said about the Sangheili. Specifically those in the Special Operations. How they were overly proud cowards with less honor than an Unggoy, hiding in the shadows and slaughtering from behind instead of facing their foe out in the open. What irked Sadoc the most was that there was a grain of truth to the claims. The Spec Ops were often required to perform rather dubious tasks, but that did not mean that they were incapable of honor.

Kodas nodded sagely, listening to his brother rant. He understood why Sadoc was so aggravated; he was just recently promoted to the Special Forces himself. He had the shiny black armor to prove it. "They have definitely earned all those adjectives, and then some."

Sadoc mock glared at his brother. "And yet you are taking this so calmly."

"That is because I remembered our unofficial motto: why get mad when we can get even."

"Oh? You have a plan, then?" Sadoc crossed his arms and sneered playfully.

Kodas spread his lower mandibles in a grin, gesturing at the text on the computer screen that he had been reading moments before. "I've just so happened to have saved the officer reports from the last human ship we boarded. Heretics, they may be, but some of the underlings do have a few good prank ideas. All we need to do is collect the necessary supplies off of the next human ship."

"Really…" Sadoc drawled. Ah, revenge shall be sweet.

oOoOoOo

The air within the cabin almost seemed to boil; plasma bolts criss-crossed with lead slugs as marines and naval soldiers fought valiantly against the invaders. All but two. The AWOL soldiers, a pair of privates, had hidden themselves away in one of the supply rooms, each enjoying a final smoke before their ship was destroyed.

Their relative peace was broken when they heard the door slide open. Freezing in place the two strained to hear around the boxes of supplies. What they heard was not one of the various accented versions of English. No, it was the odd, lilting Covenant language. No one understood it, but all recognized it.

When they weren't found and shot after a few moments, one of the soldiers dared to lie down on the ground and peek around the corner of his box. The other quietly followed suit. What they saw astounded them.

Neither said a word until the two Covenant soldiers retreated with their respective prizes. And when they did speak, it was in hushed whispers.

"Dude, did you just see what I saw?"

"I think so. But why would Elites need toilet paper and shaving cream?"


	3. Festive Kodas

I actually have another ficlet written out, but Kodas wanted to spread the holiday cheer. Happy Holidays everyone, whatever you may celebrate! ♥

**Title:** Festive Kodas  
**Timeline:** During the end of Halo 3; the holiday season after the war and before the Elites leave for their homeworld.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** The only named character I own is Kodas. The Halo universe belongs to Bungie, and the two named soldiers belong to Sony Pictures and Paul Verhoevev (along with others). Props to those that recognize their canon.  
**Special Notes:** A special thanks to my brother's friend, fireinacan, for coming up with the starship's name. If it wasn't for him, we would've had a very lame ship.

oOoOoOo

"Are you certain the humans won't take this to be an act of war?" asked the blue-armored Sangheili, only a trace amount of apprehension in his voice.

Kodas grinned at his (unwilling) accomplice, shifting the bundle in his arms. "Of course not. We're not doing anything wrong; we're just acknowledging one of their customs."

The accomplice shook his head but said nothing. Who was he to argue with a member of the Special Ops? Especially one that has spent as much time with the humans as Kodas has. Still…

"If we get caught, I'm letting everyone know that it was your idea."

Kodas let out a wort of laughter. "Now, now. Friends provide friends alibis."

The newly dubbed friend just groaned.

oOoOoOo

Lieutenant Razak was patrolling the halls of the starship _Leonidas_. At least, he was attempting to; the large crowd of marines and naval soldiers milling around outside of the mess hall made patrol rather difficult. The sight of a black-armored Elite casually leaning against the wall a few meters away from the crowd, exuding an air of amusement, wasn't helping. Recognizing the infamous 'Kelamee warrior, the Lt. rubbed the bridge of his nose to ward off an oncoming headache before purposefully striding forward. "Anyone mind telling me what the Hell is going on here?"

All of the soldiers stood up straight at the sound of his gruff voice. One of them, Private Rico, a man on his squad, stepped forward. "Sir. No-one wants to go into the mess hall, sir."

"I can see that. Mind telling me why?"

Rico fidgeted. "Um… I think you should see for yourself, el tee."

Quirking an eyebrow, Razak walked over to the open doorway. He didn't know what he was expecting to see, but it certainly wasn't the sight that greeted him.

Mistletoe. Hundreds, possibly thousands, of bundles dangled from the ceiling, not leaving a square foot of open space between them.

Razak's sharp ears picked up quiet chortling coming from the Elite. Eye twitching, he turned to glare at the unrepenting prankster. Kodas merely spread his lower mandibles in a grin, waved, and called out, "Merry Christmas!" before disappearing on the spot.

Lt. Razak growled. "I hate the holidays."


	4. Transforming Kodas

Aaaaand the fourth installment of the "28" meme. Sorry for the long wait.

**Title:** Transforming Kodas  
**Timeline:** After Halo 3  
**Rating:** PG-13 for language  
**Disclaimer:** I own neither the Halo universe, nor the game/universe mentioned at the end of this fic. Those belong to Microsoft and Hasbro, respectively. Kodas, however is mine.  
**Special Notes:** This was actually written before Halo 3 was released, so it could be taken as occuring either before the Elites left for their homeworld, while they're headed home but a small group stayed behind with the humans for political reasons, or after they made it home and some went back to keep in touch with the humans.

oOoOoOo

"Dude, you suck at driving! First the 'hog, and now in video games?"

"Hey, you think you can do better? I don't see you playing!"

"Like I'm gonna play anything on that ancient thing. Where the Hell did you find this piece of junk, anyways? They stopped making those things five hundred years ago."

"No knocking the classics, man. If you wanna bitch, go somewhere else."

Kodas tilted his head curiously; he had been wandering around the human ship with no real destination in mind when he overheard the two soldiers arguing. Pause for a moment to listen more closely, the Sangheili could hear faint sounds of what he had come to recognize as combustion engines, accompanied by rubber tires screeching and… explosions?

The ship's Recreational Room, which he was standing outside of, didn't have a door, only a doorway. As such, there was nothing to keep Kodas from peeking in and observing exactly what his people's new allies were doing. And, being the nosy Elite that he was (hey, he _was_ Special Ops, after all), Kodas did exactly that. What he saw was baffling.

Three Marines sat around what he recognized as a television, the one in the middle holding an odd hand-held device with the other two watching the screen.

"Do you even know where you're going?" the soldier sitting on the right asked, a sneer coloring his voice.

The Marine on the left sighed softly as the middle snapped back, telling Righty to 'shut up or I'll shut you up.' Not making a sound, the SpecOps warrior made his way closer to the trio to get a better view of both what Middle Man was holding and what was on the screen. The device was studded with buttons and two levers were poking out of it, one of which Middle Man was nudging around furiously with his thumb. The device was connected to a white, rectangular box by a grey wire, and the box was in turn connected to the television set.

On the screen, the picture was focused on a dirty, yellow, unarmored vehicle that jerked erratically through a city, crashing into other cars, signs, buildings; it even pushed crowds of humans out of the way as it plowed through them. After a few moments, Kodas noticed that the vehicle moved in the direction Middle Man shoved the lever.

"What is the meaning of this contraption?" he asked as the car swerved across an intersection. At the sound of his voice, all three soldiers yelped and jumped out of their seats.

"The Hell, man?!"

"Dude, whatchoo doing, sneaking up on us like that?"

"And that's three more grey hairs, right there. Thanks a lot."

Kodas waited patiently for the three men to settle down before repeating his question. "Beats me," Righty replied, glaring at Middle Man.

Lefty rolled his eyes as his fellow soldiers exchanged angry looks. "It's a game based on a movie from the early twenty first century. Nothing special. It's just something to do to pass the time."

The warrior nodded, returning his attention to the screen. Middle Man noticed the Elite's interest in his game. Holding out the controlling device, he offered, "You wanna try it?"

And so, with some encouragement from the odd allies, Kodas found himself seated between Lefty and Middle Man, awkwardly holding the controller while Middle Man was pointing out which button does what and how to use the levers ("Joysticks, dude.")

Although the controller was clearly built for people with one thumb and not two, Kodas managed. Now driving across a grassy knoll, Kodas said, "I still don't see what makes this so interesting."

Middle Man smirked and said, "Try pushing the Y button."

Kodas clacked his mandibles in slight annoyance as he complied. To his surprise, the car began to break apart!

Before he could voice his outrage, however, the pieces came back together, reshaping themselves into a completely different object. "By the Forerunners," Kodas breathed as the now giant robot started stomping its way over the ground, eliciting screams from the virtual humans.

Middle Man snorted in amusement and turned to Righty. "Told ya _Transformers_ was awesome."


	5. Debating Kodas

Of all the places on any given human military base or ship, the Recreation Room was growing to be Kodas' favorite

**Title:** Debating Kodas  
**Timeline:** after Halo 3  
**Rating:** G/PG  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Halo universe; I am merely playing around in it for a short while. As usual, though, Kodas is mine, and anyone who tries to say differently shall be dealt with. Swiftly. In the middle of the night. Like a ninja!  
**Special Notes:** This drabble is focused on the first aspect of Kodas' personality that I knew of: his love for the philosophical. His sense of humor came much later, but it was more fun to write out.

oOoOoOo

Of all the places on any given human military base or ship, the Recreation Room was growing to be Kodas' favorite. The Rec Room was one of the few places available to observe human behavior outside of combat situations, and the Sangheili had to admit that they were an interesting species.

The fact that he was banned from coming near any mess halls after his stunt with the mistletoe made the Rec Room that much more of a desirable location.

No pranks were planned for today, though. Today was his day off, and he intended to spend it watching his people's strange new allies.

Taking into consideration the strained relationship between the humans and the Sangheili, not to mention his own infamous reputation on both sides, Kodas figured that anyone within the Rec Room would at best ignore him, and at worst, glare at him while waiting for an attack. Therefore, it was to his great surprise when a small group lounging in front of the television motioned for him to join them as soon as he entered the room. He looked around to see if they might have been beckoning toward a fellow soldier.

Nope. They definitely wanted him to join them.

Interest piqued, he made his way to the small assortment of naval soldiers and marines. One of them, a female if he was able to distinguish between human genders, bared her teeth in a grin and said cheerfully, "You're just in time. We're about to start the movie."

"You… do know who you're talking to, right?"

"Hoofed feet, weird mouth, black armor. I'm guessing one of them Special Ops Elites," another soldier answered, his playful smirk mirrored on the faces of his companions.

Kodas snorted and settled himself onto a couch, lounging and "accidentally" shoving two of the humans off. They sent him a fleeting glare, which he pointedly ignored, and moved to a different couch. Spreading his lower mandibles in a smile, Kodas asked the female, "What exactly is a movie?"

_That_ caught the humans' attention; in union, they all turned their heads at him, some with their mouths hanging open in shock.

"You don't know what a movie is?"

"Not a clue."

The female that spoke first grinned again. "You, my friend, are in for a treat."

"Oh?"

"Yep." This time, a different female spoke. "What you're about to see is a classic. Made back at the end of the twentieth century, this film broke new grounds with story telling, special effects, and a strange new philosophy on the world people lived in."

'Well, she certainly had a flair for the dramatics,' Kodas thought wryly. Judging from the eye rolling some of the soldiers did, he wasn't the only one that thought so. Still, she did mention philosophy, so, "All right. Play it. Or whatever you do with these things."

_Three and a half hours later…_

Lieutenant Razak was, once again, stalking through the halls of the _Leonidas_. All seemed well, but when one was the host of an Elite squadron, one could never be too careful. Especially when one of those Elites was prone to pranks whenever he got bored, and he got bored often.

Approaching the doorway to the Rec Room, Razak heard raised voices; it didn't sound as though there was a fight, though. It sounded as though the people were engaged in a friendly debate.

Humans, on a whole, are a very nosy race, and this el tee was no exception. He slowed his steps and moved forward as quietly as he could without looking like he was snooping. What he ended up hearing was something he did not expect.

"Blue pill, all the way, man. Ain't no way I'm putting up with that life."

There was a snort, and the oh-so familiar voice of Kodas 'Kelamee shot back, "It's not a question of what you want to do. It's what you ought to do, and by knowing that your race is enslaved by machines, you are honor and duty bound to take the red pill and fight for their freedom."

Others spoke up, some backing Kodas, and some backing their fellow soldier. Razak just shook his head and walked away with a smirk playing on the corner of his lips. The great prankster, happily debating the philosophy of _The Matrix_. Who would've thought?


End file.
